A Blast To The Past
by ironyheartsap
Summary: SG1 find themselves in the past.The Gould still control the galaxy. But Wraith Hiveships are spotted, and SG1 must convince the System Lords to work with them to defeat the Wraith. It will take the help of allies and enemies to defeat them.full summary in
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast From the Past: a Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis Fanfic**

**Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c suddenly find themselves on ****some strange dessert planet. Something is different, something is wrong; but what? As the team is discussing the possibilities, a fimilar face comes by. Who??? Well let's just say he's Tok'ra. The team tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together to figure out where they are. Or when they are, is a better way to put it. So what happens when Wraith Hiveships are detected? The Milkyway Galaxy is still under the control of the Go'ould. Can SG-1 convince the System Lords, the To'kra, the Asgard, and the Tollans to work together to defeat this threat? And will SG-1 ever get home? Later on Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran will join them, along with key team members of Stargate Atlantis. But the Wraith won't be the only enemy they have to fight, the System Lords will no doubt become anxious when they learn of the Ta'uri's advanced technology... And can SG-1 prevent the demise of some of their allies? Because the timeline is already screwed, either way...**

There was a flash of light, and then all of the sudden the four members of the original SG-1 suddenly found themselves on some dessert planet. They knew it wasn't earth because of the two moons and abnormally large sun, and besides there was a stargate near their current location. Everyone was wondering what had just happened.

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was working on some calculations before she was somehow transported here, wherever here is. Sam was wearing her standard SGC uniform. Carter was thinking through every possibility of how they could have arrived at this planet.

Doctor Daniel Jackson had been working on some translations, but now he was on this strange planet. He was also wearing the standard SGC uniform. Daniel tried to think of how he and his friends could have possibly gotten on this planet. He knew he didn't touch anything that could have triggered some sort of transportation device.

Teal'c was wearing the standard SGC uniform, although he was no longer part of the SGC. Teal'c was on earth visiting, taking time off of the newly formed Jaffa Nation's politics. He was kel-no-reeming in his room and then suddenly found himself on this planet.

Last but not least, General Jack O'Neill suddenly found himself, too, on this alien planet. O'Neill remembered watching a new episode of _The Simpson's_ and then finding himself here. He was in his field uniform, too. Instead of thinking about how he could have arrived on this planet like his companions, O'Neill just thought, _D'oh! Now I won't be able to see the ending. Couldn't the alien that brought them here have waited fifteen minutes?_

Everyone slowly took in what happened. Each person was doing there own thing, and then BAM! they were here. Thoughts and theories whizzed through [most] of the team member's heads.

"Carter, what the hell just happened?" General O'Neill finally asked. "'Cause I don't planning a trip to some desert planet."

"I don't know, sir," Carter replied. "I was in my lab going over some calculations, and then I was here."

"Did we touch anything, Carter?" Jack asked, obviously thinking that Carter did something that caused them to be teleported to this planet.

"No, sir," Sam replied. "I was strictly going over calculations. No experiments of any kind whatsoever."

Jack made a "humph" kind of sound. "Daniel?" Jack said.

"Jack?" Daniel replied.

"Did _you_ touch anything?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Daniel said. "I was just working on some translations, and then I was here." He paused. "Wherever 'here' is."

"Teal'c," Jack said, "I don't suppose you did anything that would have somehow brought us to an alien planet in the middle of _The Simpsons?_"

"I did not, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "I was in the middle of my Kel-No-Reem before I found myself on this planet."

"Hey," Daniel said, "I wonder where Cam and Vala are?"

"I don't know, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied.

"Okay, so how did we get here then?" Jack asked the obvious question, but obviously wasn't too worried about Cam and Vala. Nobody said anything. "Ideas, anybody?"

"Well, sir," Sam began, "whatever means of transportation that was used to get us here is unlike anything we've ever used before. It wasn't like the Asgard beaming technology, their wasn't a flash or anything. We didn't simply walk through the Stargate (that we can remember), it wasn't like the Ancient beaming technology either."

"So basically you have no clue how we got here," Jack said trying to clarify things.

"No, sir," Sam said. She was still thinking of the possibilities, but she hadn't come up with one that was realistic.

"Have you considered that we aren't really here?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, Daniel? We aren't really here but were there?" Jack stated.

"No, maybe this is a dream, or some mind control or something, like with the Gamekeeper," Jackson said.

"No, I didn't think of that," Jack said.

"I guess that's a distinct possibility," Sam said, "but this feels different then when we were in those chairs. This feels so _real_."

"It felt real too when we were stuck in those chairs," Jack said.

"He's gotta point," Daniel said.

Suddenly weapons, some metal case, and a laptop appeared out of nowhere.

"What the-Jack started to say. "Okay, what just happened?"

"I don't know, sir," Sam said. "These objects just materialized. But it's unlike any technology I've ever seen. Even the Asgard beaming technology has that light with it. But these objects just appeared."

Daniel walked towards the pile of objects that had just appeared. He reached forward and grabbed a Zat. "Well, they're real," Daniel said. "Or at least they're not holograms."

Sam tentatively picked up the handheld device **(you know that palm-pilot like thing that shows different energy readings and stuff?) **"I'll see if there are any of our ships in the area."

"You do that, Colonel," O'Neill said.

"So, what were you doing, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, important General paperwork," Jack said.

"Uh-huh," Daniel said, clearly not buying it. "I thought you said you were watching the Simpsons…"

Jack was about to respond when Sam spoke up. "This is odd. There are no signs from any of our ships."

"Carter?" Jack said, not understanding what was so odd about it. The galaxy was a pretty big place, so it was understandable that there weren't signals from their ships.

"Sir, I redesigned the subspace beacons so they could broadcast much, much further. And this device," Sam said while pointing to the device in her hand, "was partly designed to receive those signals. And I am not positive, but I think we have around half a dozen ships in this galaxy at the moment." Sam paused. "Not counting the Deadalus which should be on its way to Atlantis."

"So???" Jack asked. He still didn't see the problem.

"So, sir, something must be wrong. We should have at least one signal from one of our ships. But I'm not getting any. Even if they were somehow destroyed (which I don't see how since the whole Ori Crusade is finished) the subspace beacon should still transmit; actually it would only stop transmitting if it was destroyed a certain way. And the chances of all our ships' subspace beacons being destroyed like that are astronomical."

"Get to the point, Carter," Jack said, getting annoyed. He wanted to know what had happened, and how they were going to get home.

"Sir, I'm not sure, but I think that the ships are gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?" Jack said. "Spaceships just don't disappear!"

"I know, sir, but that's the only logical explanation."

"Okay, even if the ships are _gone_, how did we get here?"

"I don't know. I'm still working on that part," Sam said.

"Somebody approaches," Teal'c said.

Everyone grabbed their weapons from the pile. There wasn't really anywhere to hide besides behind the hills in the sand. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the strangers to approach.

As the people approached, SG-1 was able to recognize their style of clothing. They were Tok'ra; or at least they dressed like them. When the group got closer to SG-1's position, Sam was instantly able to recognize one of the people. It was a person she thought she would never see again. A person that she watch die.

"Martouf?" Sam asked, tentatively coming out of her semi-hidden position. What in the galaxy had happened, Sam wondered. It was clear that they were not only on another planet, but possibly an alternate universe or alternate timeline.

"Samantha?" Martouf said, clearly puzzled. There were going to be a lot of questions that need answering and asking. It was definitely going to take awhile.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. This is my first Stargate SG-1 fanfic, and it probably shows. It is kind of hard to write some of the characters. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated...**

**Thanx in advance and thanx for reading! ~Amada**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Martouf asked SG-1, clearly puzzled.

Before Sam could respond, Jack stepped in, "Yeah, we're not completely sure about that." He paused for a moment. "What are _you_ doing here, anyways?"

"There is a Tok'ra base here. I was unaware that you had the coordinates," Martouf answered.

"Yeah, that's because we don't," Jack stated. Martouf and the other Tok'ra looked even more puzzled.

"What do you mean?" another Tok'ra asked.

"Sir, if I may step in," Carter said. "We aren't exactly sure how we got to this planet. We were all on earth and then the next minute we were here. A few minutes after we got here, those just materialized." She pointed to the metal case, the other weapons, and the laptop. "And then you showed up."

"I suppose that would explain the strange energy readings," Martouf stated.

"What kind of strange energy readings?" Carter asked, the gears in her head already starting to turn.

"We don't know, we couldn't identity them," replied.

"Hmm," Carter said, "do you mind if I have a look at them? It may give us a clue to how we got here." Carter paused. "Wherever here is. I'm guessing it's an alternate reality, but neither of us touched anything that would have triggered a transport to a parallel universe, or at least that we remember…"

"A parallel universe?" Martouf said.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "we can't get any signals from any of our ships."

"Your ships?" Martouf questioned. "I did not know that the Tauri had the technology to build ships capable of interstellar travel."

"'Course we do," Jack stated. "We have for a couple years now."

"You have?" Martouf asked. Jack just nodded. "Then you were capable of interstellar travel before you opened your Stargate?"

SG-1 all just stared at Martouf. The was a long, awkward silence. Finally, Jack spoke up, "Whatcha mean, before we opened the Stargate?"

"You just opened the Stargate a couple years ago," Martouf said slowly.

"No, we haven't," said Jack. "We've had a fully operational Stargate for years now (not to mention a couple little incidents…)."

Nobody said anything. Both the To'kra and SG-1 were thinking things through. Eventually, it dawned on Colonel Carter. "We must have traveled back in time!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone looked at her like she was partially crazy. "That's the only explanation; why our ships seemed to have disappeared, how come they don't have any memories of the past few years," Sam said, pointing to the To'kra at 'them', "or why there are some differences. This isn't an alternate reality, this is an alternate _time_."

"You mean you are from the future?" Martouf asked.

"I think so," Sam answered.

"Wait a second, here," Jack said. "I thought the only way to travel through time was through a Stargate with a solar flare or something like that, and that puddle-jumper that we discovered and destroyed."

"That we know of, sir," said Carter. "I am sure there are other ways to time travel, those are just the ones we've encountered."

"You've traveled through time before?" Martouf asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "Once was by accident when we happened to step through the Stargate at the exact moment of a solar flare so it sent us back to earth, but in the sixties. And the other was using Ancient technology in one of their ships that they built that we used to travel to the time when Ra ruled over earth to obtain a ZPM that Ra didn't know how to use. But we apparently were trapped there because I didn't want to change the timeline or something; and we destroyed the ship so no one could use it to travel through time again… although all that never really happened to _us_, since we found the ZPM and a recording a couple weeks before we were supposed to go back in time." Everybody's faces were blank, even Jackson's and O'Neill's, both who had heard (and lived) this story before.

"It's all relative," Jack said. Cater sent annoying glare his way.

There was yet another long, awkward silence. This time it was Martouf who broke it. "What's a ZPM?" he asked.

"It's like an battery," Sam attempted to answer his question, but when seeing the confusion on his face when referring to the Tauri's batteries, she took a different approach. "Never mind. It's an energy source that draws it's power from sub-space. It was used by the Ancients and powers most of their technology."

Some understanding crossed the To'kras' faces. Before anyone could say anything, the handheld device Sam had in pocket beeped, making everyone jump at the noise. Sam took the device out of her pocket and looked at it. A few seconds later, dread crossed her face.

"What is it, Carter?" Jack asked.

Carter swallowed before answering. "Wraith, sir." O'Neill's eyes widened in surprised. "Wraith hiveships are on their way to our galaxy."

"How?" Daniel asked. "I thought the Wraith didn't know about this galaxy until we started stirring up trouble in Pegasus."

"So did I," Sam said. "But whatever brought us here might have something to do with it. Or maybe the whole galaxy went back in time, excluding us and the rest of the universe, but that's quite unlikely. Plus I'm not quite sure how that would work, if even possible."

"Excuse me," Martouf said, "but what are 'Wraith'?"

"They are beings from another galaxy that are basically vampires- that is they feed on humans," Daniel stated.

"_They feed on humans?_" Martouf asked, incredulous.

"Yes. We are their food source, they quite literally suck your blood."

"What else can you tell us about them?"

"Well, they were an enemy of the Ancients," Daniel paused for a moment. "The Ancients were at war with the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. Even though the Ancients were superior in technology, most notably hyper-drives, they lost. There were just too many Wraith, not to mention they were mostly pacifists."

"They defeated the Ancients'?" a different To'kra asked, disbelief displayed on his face.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that they had a hand in the Ancients' demise," Daniel said. "The Ancients' left their city in Pegasus and came back here, but it was just so primitive they never were able to rebuild their city. So some went and lived with some early human cultures, others basically lived like nomads, on their own, and others and devoted their life to meditation and reflection, eventually ascending to a higher plane of existence by shedding their physical form and becoming pure energy."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this, Dr. Jackson," another To'kra stated.

"Yes, well I am considered the leading expert on the Ancients back home," Daniel said, "and I have studied a lot of their artifacts and other things they left behind. Plus it helped that I was once ascended myself."

"You were once ascended, as you call it?"

"Yes. I had help from an Ancient who we met a Keb." Jackson knew they wanted to know more about ascension. "Before you ask, I don't remember anything from when I was ascended. I retook human form after breaking some rules to save my friends, and the Others didn't really like it, so Oma (the Ancient who helped me ascend) stripped my memories." They looked quite disappointed that Daniel would be unable to tell them more about his experience with the Ancients.

"Uh, not to interrupt anything here, folks," Jack began, "but shouldn't we be getting onto more pressing issues?"

Sam blushed, and Jackson just nodded. "Okay, we'll tell you what we know about Wraith hiveships."

"Hiveships?" questioned Martouf.

"Yes," Carter answered. "They are like the Wraith version of a Mothership, but much more powerful." She paused for a moment, thinking. "But first we should talk to the Council. And do you have satellites or long-range sensors that we could use to confirm the Wraith hiveships?"

"Yes," Martouf said. "This way."

SG-1 followed the Tok'ra, off to probably save the galaxy yet another time.

**Okay, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if I got some facts wrong... if I did, please let me know. A lot of this stuff I am just making up and doesn't have any mention in the regular series. By the way, does anyone know the names of some Tok'ra that I can use? I am just too lazy to go any look them up. Oh, and when I reread it, it occcured to me that Sam should be more excited about seeing Martouf. But at first she knows it's not _her_Martouf (that is Martouf from the same reality), and later she is preoccupied with the Wraith hiveships. Anyways, thanks for reading, and double thanks if you reviewed!**

**~Amada**

Quotes/Smiles of the Day:D

"CHILDHOOD: The rapidly shrinking interval between infancy and first arrest on a drug or weapons charge." _~Rick Bayan, The Cynic's Dictionary_

"You never understand a point until you fail to explain it to the child." _~Lenoid S. Sukhorukov_

"There are three stages of a man's life: He believes in Santa Claus, he doesn't believe in Santa Claus, he is Santa Claus_." ~Author Unknown _


End file.
